headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Leia Organa
| aliases = Princess Leia Princess Leia Organa Leia Amidala Skywalker Leia Organa-Solo Leia Skywalker Boushh Lady Vader | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = Politician Freedom fighter Princess | race = | gender = | base of operations = Coruscant Formerly Alderaan Formerly Yavin IV Formerly Hoth | known relatives = Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Mother, deceased. Anakin Skywalker Father, also known as Darth Vader; deceased. Shmi Skywalker Paternal grandmother, deceased. Luke Skywalker Twin brother. Han Solo Former lover/husband, deceased. Ben Son; also known as Kylo Ren. Jacen Solo Son, non-canon Expanded Universe. Jayna Solo Daughter, non-canon Expanded Universe. Anakin Solo Son, non-canon Expanded Universe. | status = | born = 19 BBY | died = 35 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) | final appearance = | actor = Carrie Fisher Shelby Young Actress Shelby Young provided the voice for Leia Organa on the Star Wars: Forces of Destiny animated series. Lisa Fuson]] }} Princess Leia Organa is one of the central figures in the Star Wars franchise. Played primarily by Carrie Fisher, she was introduced in the 1977 film Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope. Fisher reprised the role of Leia in the film's two sequels The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. An infant version of Leia was briefly seen at the end of the 2005 prequel film Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Beyond the films, Leia has proven to be a staple of the Star Wars mythos making appearances in related media including novels, comic books, video games and audio dramatizations. Biography Early Years Imperial Senate The Rebel Alliance First Victory Desperate hour Having secured a copy of the plans to the Death Star, Leia boarded the consular ship Tantive IV en route to the planet Tatooine. She had hoped to find the venerated Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and enlist his services in the Rebels' struggle against the Empire. Darth Vader and the 501st Legion tracked down the Tantive IV and locked it within their tractor beam. As Imperial Stormtroopers boarded the ship, Leia hid the Death Star plans in the memory circuits of an astromech droid R2-D2. R2 and his droid companion C-3P0 succeeded in escaping the ship, but Leia was not so lucky. A Stormtrooper squad found her in a corridor and shot her with a stun blast. She was then taken before Lord Vader. Prisoner of the Empire Vader had her interrogated by an IT-O Interrogator droid, but Leia proved resistant to the mind probe. The imperials continued to question her about the location of the hidden Rebel Alliance base, but she refused to give them anything. Since she was reluctant to cooperate with them, the Death Star's commanding officer Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decided upon a more drastic means of coercion. He threatened to use the power of the Death Star to destroy her home planet of Alderaan. Under duress, Leia told him that the Rebels were located on a planet called Dantooine. Despite this however, Tarkin still gave the order to destroy Alderaan. Afterward, he had Leia returned to her cell. Tarkin soon discovered however, that Leia had lied about the location of the rebels. He ordered her to be terminated. Rescue A short time later, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to the Death Star, along with the droids, a farmer named Luke Skywalker, a pilot named Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca. While Obi-Wan set off to deactivate the tractor beam holding Solo's ship on the station, Luke, Han and Chewbacca proceeded into the cell block to rescue Princess Leia. Disguised as a Stormtrooper, Luke found Leia's cell and set her free. Getting off the Death Star proved to be no easy task however, and the group had to fight their way through several squadrons of Stormtroopers. They eventually made their way back to the ship and were able to escape. Obi-Wan Kenobi however, lost his life while dueling Darth Vader. The Princess directed them to the Rebel Alliance's true location on the moon of Yavin IV. After analyzing the data contained with R2-D2, the rebels were now ready to launch an attack against the Death Star. Leia remained in the command center with General Jan Dodonna and Commander Vanden Willard while the Red Group X-wing squadron went off to battle the forces of the Empire. The rebels proved victorious, owning in no small measure to Luke Skywalker, who fired the kill-shot that destroyed the Death Star. Afterward, a great celebration was held in the old Massassi temple on Yavin IV. Leia personally honored the heroes of the Rebellion by presenting them with medals of valor. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Expanded Universe Early years After the Death Star Section not yet written Shadows of the Empire Section not yet written Tay Vanis & Yom Argo Leia, Luke, Lando, Chewie and the droids traveled to the watery planet of Iskalon on a mission to find the missing Rebel spy, Tay Vanis. Staring out at the vast oceans reminded Leia of her homeworld of Alderaan. They met with the leader of the Iskalonian schools, Primor as well as his son, Mone. While Lando, Chewie and the droids embarked on a different leg of their mission, Leia went deep-sea diving with Luke and Primor. Star Wars 74 Admiral Griggor Tower of Gamandar - hoping to secure a promotion by taking out the famed Rebel heroes, launched a missile at Iskalon, which triggered a massive tidal wave that destroyed the capital city of Pavillion. Leia nearly drowned in the chaos and Luke had to safely guide her ascent to the surface. Star Wars 75 Notes & Trivia * Aidan Barton played the duel roles of infant and Luke Skywalker at the end of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Aidan is the son of prequel trilogy editor Roger Barton. * Voice actors Catherine Taber and Tara Shayne both provided the voice for Princess Leia in the 2008 video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. * Lisa Fuson provided the voice for Princess Leia in the Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi video game in 1997. Parodies A pastiche of Princess Leia appeared in the 1977 parody short Hardware Wars. The character was called Princess Anne-Droid (an obvious pun on "android") and was played by Cindy Furgatch. The character of Princess Leia has appeared in several Robot Chicken sketches. In the "Moesha Poppins" short, Leia was voiced by Adrienne Palicki, who also provided the voice for Rainbow Brite in the same episode. She appeared in both Robot Chicken: Star Wars and the Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II comedy collections. In Robot Chicken: Star Wars, she was voiced by Candace Bailey. In Episode II, she was voiced by Amy Smart and original Leia actress Carrie Fisher. In the "Blue Harvest" Star Wars tribute from season six of Family Guy, Leia was patterned after the character of Lois Griffin and voiced by mainstay Family Guy voice actress Alex Borstein. Princess Leia appeared in the 2002 comedy spoof short Darth Vader's Psychic Hotline. She was played by actress Claudia Christian who is best known for playing the role of Susan Ivanova on Babylon 5. Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi |-|Comics= * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars 2 * Star Wars 3 * Star Wars 4 * Star Wars 5 * Star Wars 6 * Star Wars 7 * Star Wars 18 * Star Wars 25 * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars 54 * Star Wars 56 * Star Wars 63 * Star Wars 76 * Star Wars: Dark Empire 1 * Star Wars: Poe Dameron 27 * Star Wars: Rebellion 1 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4 |-|Television= * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Ewok Escape * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base |-|Novels= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars: Dark Force Rising * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia * Star Wars: Rogue One - A Junior Novel |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: It's a Trap! See also Internal Links * category * image category * appearances list External Links * * Leia Organa at Wikipedia * * Leia Organa at Wookieepedia * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:19 BBY/Character births Category:Ambassadors Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Battle of Yavin participants Category:Battle of Hoth participants Category:Battle of Endor participants Category:Battle of Endor (ground assault) participants Category:Imperial Senate members Category:Politicians Category:Princesses Category:Freedom fighters Category:Slaves Category:Jabba's Palace denizens Category:Skirmish at Carkoon participants Category:Diplomacy